Panoramic photography refers to capturing images with horizontally elongated fields of view. Digital cameras may capture (create) a panoramic image in response to a user physically moving the camera lens or body along a specified direction while the camera captures image data, wherein internal software executes and combines the image data obtained at different vantage points into one image. Generally, an electronic image sensor captures a reference optical image sample data while the camera is moved by a user or automated mechanisms through an optical path, wherein optical image stabilization (OIS) components eliminate distortions to the image data cause by motion of the camera while capturing the panoramic image data, such as jittering vibrations imparted by a user operating the camera.